And the rain will kill us all
by Kgoins The Dwarf King
Summary: N'ayant plus en tête que la vengeance, Mello s'enfuit. Et que tout ce qu'il n'a jamais ressenti soit entraîné par la pluie et disparaisse au loin. Songfic sur Raimaker d'Iron Maiden


**Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire au sujet de cette songfic.**

 **J'étais dans un bateau, j'écoutais** ** _Rainmaker_** **et les mots sont venus tous seuls, j'ai écrit ça en une quinzaine de minutes.**

 **Je pense peut-être faire un ou deux autres chapitres, encore des songfics basées sur la pluie (j'ai deux-trois chansons, aka ceux qui ont compris la référence avec le titre de la fanfic) mais pour l'instant rien n'est sûr donc la fiction est marquée complète.**

 **Rating K+ parce que le yaoi et les connards d'homophobes, blablabla**

 **Ce n'est sûrement pas ma meilleure fiction, bien en-dessous de** ** _Dans les flammes_** **pour moi, mais j'avais envie de la publier, parce que ... bah je sais pas, même si elle n'est pas parfaite elle a quelque chose qui me plaît bien. Et je voulais publier quelque chose avant la rentrée, même un OS minuscule. J'essaierai de vous en écrire quelques-uns de temps en temps, histoire que mon compte FF ne prenne pas totalement la poussière entre deux chapitres de G-C.**

 **Sur ce, en joie!**

* * *

 _ **When I was wandering in the desert**_

 _ **And I was searching for the truth**_

 _ **I heard a choir of angels calling out my name**_

 _ **I had the feeling that my life will never be the same again**_

 _ **I turned my face towards the barren sun**_

La pluie battait la mesure sur les vitres du bus. La portière s'ouvrit dans un « fsssssh » peu encourageant, mais Mello posa quand même un pied sur la marche métallique, émettant un bruit flasque d'eau à cause de tout ce que ses bottes avaient accumulé à force d'attendre, et tendit au conducteur, un gros homme chauve et mal rasé, une poignée de pièces, exactement ce qu'il fallait pour un billet jusqu'au terminus. L'androgyne récupéra ensuite le petit papier cartonné et poinçonné, qu'il fourra dans une des poches de son manteau, trempé à un point tel qu'il le gelait plus qu'il ne le réchauffait, et alla s'écrouler dans un des sièges d'un rouge délavé, posant son sac à côté de lui.

Il appuya la tête contre la vitre glacée à sa gauche, et fut assez peu surpris de voir des gouttes salées, coulant de ses yeux, s'écraser dessus. La pensée qu'avant de partir pour Londres ce bus passerait devant l'orphelinat de la _Wammy's_ l'effleura, et il ferma violemment les yeux, pour ne pas y penser. Tout son corps chétif, son corps de fille, était agitée de hoquets douloureux.

Quel con. Quel putain de con il était.

 _ **And I know of the pain that you feel the same as me**_

Ses doigts passèrent sous sa chemise de coton noir et effleurèrent le crucifix, que son corps avait tiédi, qu'il avait pris, emportant aussi le MP3 et le casque audio de Matt dans le tiroir de ce dernier juste avant de partir en courant, priant de toute son âme pour ne pas croiser le gamer avant de franchir la porte de l'orphelinat.

Bien sûr, pas de Matt en vu. Le roux était probablement encore dans la pièce à vivre, entouré d'autres orphelins sans même remarquer leur présence, absorbé dans un des jeux de sa PSP. Mello avait couru et fermé le portail sans un regard en arrière, puis ralenti la cadence jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où il s'était assis, le regard vide, écoutant la pluie froide tombant avec des bruits secs, bien différente de la bruine légère et rafraîchissante qui tombait sur la région le jour où Matt et lui avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

 _ **And I dream of the rain as it falls upon the leaves**_

A présent, ses prières demandaient une autre pluie de ce genre, pour qu'il puisse partir le cœur léger et la tête emplie de doux souvenirs.

La pluie, ç'avait toujours été le synonyme de sa relation avec Matt. Il pleuvait quand le gamer, tremblant et rougissant, lui avait maladroitement fait comprendre ses sentiments il pleuvait le jour de la course d'orientation où, perdus dans la forêt et abrités sous un rocher sale, épais et tranchant aux bords, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, transis de froid mais sourire aux lèvres il pleuvait ce jour d'hiver où Matt avait ramené du chocolat chaud dans leur chambre et où ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien toute la nuit, un de ces moments tellement anodins qu'ils deviennent des souvenirs inestimables il pleuvait quand Mello s'était glissé, en pleine nuit, dans le lit de Matt et où leurs caresses s'étaient fait plus insistantes, leurs baisers plus fougueux, jusqu'à qu'ils s'avouent, dans un murmure gêné et rauque, qu'ils avaient autant envie de l'un que de l'autre tous les bons souvenirs de Mello étaient liés à la pluie.

Et aujourd'hui, une tempête saluait leur brusque séparation.

Mello renifla, frottant ses avant-bras engourdis.

 _ **And the cracks in our lives like the cracks upon the ground**_

Le véhicule cahotant passa, à une lenteur nonchalante et provoquante, devant l'énorme bâtisse d'un blanc impeccable de la Wammy's House. Mello, qui s'était promis de ne pas regarder, se risqua tout de même à jeter un œil au jardin.

Erreur fatale.

Matt était là, planté au milieu du gazon vert et impeccable comme une fleur géante rouge, blanche et noire qui n'aurait rien eu à faire là, ses lunettes brillaient à la lueur de la lune, ses cheveux cuivrés épousant les formes de son crâne car plaqués par la pluie, ses vêtements froissés et dégoulinants d'eau de pluie, mais le pire était son visage. Mello n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi abattu, un air aussi éberlué, comme si la pire des calamités s'était abattue sur lui mais qu'il ne savait même pas son origine.

Attiré par le bruit du bus, Matt leva la tête. Mello ne sut jamais s'il l'avait aperçu mais lui put voir ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus-verts, qui étaient vides et ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'un profond désarroi. Tout le corps de Mello, du plus gros de ses nerfs au plus petit poil de sa nuque, se dressa violemment contre le départ, protestant avec vigueur, avançant que la place du blond était là, aux côtés de ce garçon binoclard perdu au milieu du jardin. Seule subsistait, contre tous les réflexes naturels du génie, une idée, une seule pensée, deux misérables mots qui, par un miracle inexpliqué, vainquirent le reste du corps : _venger L_.

Et la pluie qui continuait à tomber n'abreuvait pas le cratère sablonneux qu'était devenu le cœur de Mello, au contraire elle le desséchait encore plus.

 _ **They are sealed and now whashed away**_

A présent, la Wammy's s'éloignait. Et Matt avec elle. Plus Mello se concentrait pour se souvenir du visage de son petit ami, plus ses traits devenaient flous et fantasques, plus l'image fuyait sa mémoire.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

A défaut d'eau pour combler les cratères, Mello remplit les brèches vers ses sentiments, son humanité et sa capacité d'aimer du sable sale qui n'avait cessé de s'accumuler à leurs côtés depuis qu'il savait que son modèle était mort.

Le sable de la destruction, de la vengeance, de la fureur. Qu'il enterre toute la compassion et tous les bons sentiments que l'androgyne avait jamais pu avoir, ils lui seraient inutiles dans sa bataille contre Kira, et contre Near.

Il lâcha le crucifix à son cou, se promettant de toujours le porter quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il n'avait plus à ses yeux aucune signification, et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche du MP3. Il posa le casque sur ses oreilles, et lança la dernière chanson que Matt avait écoutée.

C'était parfaitement inutile et illogique de chercher, après avoir dépensé tant à l'oublier, des façons de se rapprocher du roux, mais c'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Après tout … après tout il savait que la mort s'approchait de lui au pas de course, à présent qu'il était seul et exposé au jugement de Kira, sans la protection de la _Wammy's_ , alors pourquoi se priver de quoi que ce soit ?

 _ **You tell me we can start the rain**_

Il fut surpris par le refrain.

C'était exactement ce que Matt lui avait dit un jour.

 _Tous les deux, on sera suffisamment puissants pour déclencher la pluie._

La pluie, _leur pluie_ , la pluie qui les réunirait.

 _ **You tell me that we all can change**_

Il allait changer, oui. Il lui semblait que c'était Matt lui-même qui lui parlait, mais il ne parvenait pas à suivre ses pulsions, lui intimant de couper la chanson et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait faire une fois à Londres, mais il était comme aspiré par la mélodie, par les accords parfaits et joyeux des guitares, par la voix du chanteur, par le moindre élément de la chanson dont il n'avait même pas encore lu le nom.

Il changerait. Il deviendrait plus fort, deviendrait le numéro un. Il battrait Near, il battrait Kira … il serait _plus fort_ que Near, _plus fort_ que Kira.

Plein d'une énergie nouvelle qu'il ne se connaissait pas, mais qui ne lui déplaisait guère, il crispa les poings. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore à Londres ? Il se sentait tout-puissant, il était Dieu, il était le plus intelligent des trois.

Pendant les quatre minutes de la chanson, son complexe d'infériorité s'était envolé.

 _ **You tell me we can find something to wash the tears away**_

Tout comme sa tristesse et les larmes qui coulaient naguère. Il croyait, à présent, il croyait en lui, il croyait en ses capacités. Tout était à sa portée.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il releva la tête de la vitre embuée.

La pluie continuait à tomber. Toujours aussi drue, toujours aussi puissante.

Et, pensait-il, ce n'était pas plus mal. La rupture est une étape importante dans une relation, c'était presque normal que cette tempête souligne son départ.

Dans un délicieux égoïsme, il ferma les yeux, ne pensant plus qu'à lui. Ses sentiments étaient devenus une mélasse informe, ne suivant plus qu'un fil directif : celui de la chanson, qui approchait de sa fin. Il ne savait plus s'il était fou, joyeux, triste, mais il était sûr d'une chose.

Il était furieux. La seule émotion qui pointait son nez hors du bourbier dans lequel s'étaient engluées les autres.

 _ **And I know of the pain that you feel the same as me**_

Il avait aussi mal que Matt de le quitter, mais c'était devenu une douleur artificielle. Le roux n'était plus qu'un souvenir, voire même un obstacle à sa mission, à sa mission de vengeance.

Il se mit à rire.

 _ **And I dream of the rain as it falls upon the leaves**_

Il ne verrait plus jamais de pluie. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir ces putain de gouttes, ces gouttes qui exprimaient sa faiblesse et ses amours, sa douleur et sa tendresse, s'écraser contre le sol.

Il allait partir à Los Angeles.

Là où il faisait soleil toute l'année.

Bien sûr, c'était une légende, mais la seule chose qui comptait était là : ne plus jamais revoir ni Matt ni la pluie.

Et la dernière phrase de la chanson suivit exactement le cours de ses pensées :

 _ **And the cracks in the ground like the cracks are in our lives**_

 _ **They are sealed and now far away**_

Et les fissures au sol, comme les fissures de nos vies, sont scellées et loin d'ici à présent.


End file.
